Complete Makeover
by vivacioussky
Summary: Complete!!!!Tomboy Pan needs to become feminine to impress her boyfriend and asks Bra to help her. In her new figure hugging clothes, she looks absolutely gorgeous. How can Trunks make her believe that her efforts are being directed towards the wrong man?
1. Default Chapter

Makeover

Makeover

Pan drummed her fingers on the table holding onto the phone while waiting for the person on the opposite end to answer her query. She heard the rustling of some pages and then a voice…

"I'll pick you up at lunchtime, I haven't got any appointments today. We can talk about it then… say 1.00?"

"Ok but don't bother picking me up though. I'll be at the library; you know the one that's a few blocks away from your office? Meet you there at 1.00…yeah…ok ok yep. I'll do that. Bye then." Replacing the receiver, she ran upstairs to retrieve her books. She changed quickly and ran downstairs. 

"Bye Mom! I'm off to the library," she yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Videl watched her daughter go. Things weren't going so well between her and John. She prayed they would be fine. They seemed very much in love. 

*********************************************************************************

Videl picked up the flowers and walked towards the table by the window. Arranging the freshly cut flowers in the vase, she looked up and out of the window. The sky was clear blue and the sun was shining bright. She looked out at the scenery and was soon lost in space. She blinked. A huge mass of yellow was coming towards her at a terrific speed. She blinked again and then realized."Pan?" she whispered.

The door burst open and Pan walked in. Her face was expressionless but her eyes were showed cold fury. She walked up to her room and slammed the door shut. She knew better than to ask her daughter what happened right now. She'd just have to wait till night. 

Upstairs…

"How dare he?" Pan muttered. It had happened again. She and John had gone to the café for their lunch date. And once again, he started comparing her with other girls present in the café. He wanted her to be feminine. Feminine?Yeah wear skirts, sway your hips when you walk, bat your eyelashes and smile sweetly, put loads of make up, go shopping, no fighting, NO FIGHTING!!Did he not understand that fighting was in her blood? Damn him! "If someone's going to like me, he'd better like me for what I am not for how I look," she thought. But then did he not like her for what she was? He was impressed with her strength, her intelligence; he said he found her charming and witty. He had stopped her from applying lipstick once, saying he loved her natural original look, not made up. So why was he always groaning about her _tomboyish_ behavior? There was nothing wrong with her. Or was there? John was not the first person to tell her this. Her beloved Uncle Goten had also told her that.It was during a sparring session when she had him knocked down and taunted him in a 'girlie' way. That was when he had laughed and told her that she definitely needed to become feminine with that goofy smile plastered on his face. She hadn't minded then but now that was what John was telling her. She had even heard her mother talking to Bulma-san about this. 

Pan groaned. She really needed expert help in this matter, someone she could talk to. Perhaps her mother could help…no...not Mom. She needed a person who was a good friend of her and really had the knowledge of this feminine thing or whatever it was.She flopped down on her bed staring at the sky. It was certainly very blue today. Blue… Bra… 

"BRA!"Pan jumped up and opened her window. Within seconds, she was on her way to Capsule Corporation." Please please Kami, let her be home," she prayed silently increasing her speed.

Downstairs at her home, Videl felt Pan's ki fade from her room. She walked up to the window only to see Pan flying away rather speedily.

*********************************************************************************

Author's notes:

Ok so this is my second fic. 

And basically I need some sincere reviews here or I'll just be typing rubbish. Also, if someone has some good ideas please put those in the reviews. I could really use some help.

And I don't own DBZGT. K? 

I think I should really improve my Author's Notes. *Sighs*


	2. Chapter 2: Possible Plans

C Makeover 2

C Makeover 2

As she approached the Capsule Corporation, she slowed down and floated down to Bra's room. She peered inside to find it empty. She flew around the hall and the kitchen to find them empty. She knew Bulma-san had dragged Vegeta with her to some conference and would probably not be home. Trunks would be in his office… yes, perhaps he would know. Turning around she flew towards his office located in the same huge building. She flew over to his window and tapped on it. Trunks sat with his back to her reading some papers, occasionally bending down to write on it.She tapped again, but he just looked up, shook his head before retuning to his work. Pan frowned. She was really getting irritated now. She punched the wall hard but only hard enough to shake the building and yelled at him. "Hey Trunks, open the window idiot."He looked up and turned around. The confused look on his face was replaced by recognition of her and then turned into a frown. He opened the window and said," Right, did you just shake…" But before he could even complete his sentence, she caught hold of his tie and demanded where Bra was rather urgently. 

"Bra?" He blinked. "She said something about going to the mall this morning. Why Pan? You wanted to see her about something?"

"Would I be looking for her if I didn't? Why do you ask such stupid questions?" she shot back angrily.

" Look here," he stated also getting irritated. "Firstly, you come and shake this building for no apparent reason and then…" 

"See you later Trunks" she cut him abruptly and took off into the skies again. 

"Pan! Hey Pan!!! Pann!" he called out and then scratched his head in confusion when she didn't look back. Really something was wrong with her. She usually never avoided him like this. She did not seem in a good mood. Maybe she had quarreled with her boyfriend to be in such a foul mood. He had never met the guy because he was too busy. They were supposed to meet at the party but her boyfriend had ducked out at the last minute as he got an urgent call from his office. "Wonder how she got a boyfriend," he muttered under his breath. "She's the biggest tomboy I've ever known in my life." Frankly he considered her boyfriend some sort of a freak. Pan was a real tomboy; she even walked like a man with her thumbs in her pockets. Not that she was bad; she had a heart of gold. But still, one could easily mistake her for a boy if she tied her hair up beneath the bandana with her baggy jeans and shirt. He pushed a strand of purple hair from his forehead and set to work. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Pan scanned the mall searching for Bra. Bra had her car parked outside so she knew Bra was here. Pan walked around aimlessly for a while and felt a familiar ki behind her. She turned to see Bra smiling at her. "Hey Pan, what are you doing here?" 

As usual Bra had about 20 shopping bags in her hands. Bra was wearing a pale yellow tie up shirt that exposed her midriff and a short, pink skirt. She looked really beautiful. Pan smiled at her. "Hey Bra! Done with your shopping? I need to talk to you and it's really serious." Bra cocked her head to one side. Pan could maintain a very impassive face, but her black eyes released all the emotions. Her face may deceive you, but her eyes will certainly not. She dumped half her shopping bags in Pan's hands and said, "Ok. There's a good restaurant nearby, we can sit and talk about. We'll have our lunch there too." 

Pan followed her into the restaurant. They ordered their food and Bra sat silently while Pan told her the story. 

"Really Bra I'm quite fed up now," Pan threw her hands in the air. "I never minded Uncle Goten saying that I could never be feminine but I really want to prove him wrong. Him and John… both. They think it's impossible for me to do that."

"We just have to prove them wrong. But you have a lot of compromising to do," Bra was thrilled at this idea. A complete makeover. It would be fun to do too.

"Bra, you jolly well know what happened last time. It was really humiliating. You made me dress up in a skirt on the graduation day and the moment I walked down from the stairs, Trunks, Uncle Goten, Vegeta can you imagine V-E-G-E-T-A!! Your DAD actually LAUGHED his head off at me in that. That was…" but Pan couldn't continue as Bra burst out giggling at the memory. Apparently, the memory was still very much fresh in her mind. Pan had almost tumbled down the stairs in that skirt and had got rather ungracefully in her high heel shoes. She had almost broken her ankle when she tried to walk, then staggered and fell down hard. It was a very funny scene and almost everyone had started laughing. Pan had been furious with the whole lot of them, but each had apologized and Pan had forgiven them generously. She stopped when she swathe death look on Pan's face. Fortunately, the waiter decided to arrive with their food at that time and Bra breathed a sigh of relief. They tucked into their food silently. Finally Pan looked up. "Bra," she said in a soft voice. "Will you help me? Really Bra, I'm serious.Want to prove them wrong. Please," she pleaded.

Bra squeezed her hand. "I most certainly will. And we will start tomorrow. I don't blame you for being tomboyish, maybe you picked it up from Goten and Trunks as you were always with them. Don't worry, we'll show them that girls _are_ girls, they have their own advantages however tomboy like they may be. And that we'll prove."

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Ok so most people wanted John out. Well he wont be there till the end now. The next chapter will probably be juston shopping and transforming Pan, and then I intend to add real T/P to the story.

That ok? 

And please leave a review. Thanks to all who reviewed. And if my writing goes out off way please let me know. I'll improvise.

And I don't own DBZGT. Or John for that matter. 

Thanks all and Byo!


	3. Plans in Action

Makeover 3: Plans in Action

Makeover 3: Plans in Action

** **

Pan woke up quite early the next day.She stretched her limbs while still in bed and turned her head to one side. Her eyes rested on the little alarm clock. It was 5.45 am. She reached out and put off the alarm even before it rang. She laid back and stared at the ceiling. She had come home feeling happier last evening. Her mother had tried talking the problems out of her but Pan had simply refused. Her mom had gone away feeling satisfied when she said she had the problem worked out very perfectly with Bra. She sighed and threw the duvet off her. She washed up and flew towards the training fields behind her house to train.

A couple of hours later, Pan had bathed and was downstairs having breakfast with her family when the doorbell rang.Pan opened the door to see Bra standing.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Hai."

"Let's go then," she screeched excitedly and dragged Pan with her.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

At the mall,

"I don't want to rush you. I don't expect you to wear dresses and skirts immediately," Bra said as they walked together in the mall. "But your jeans are too baggy and that's where we start from. We'll buy you some jeans not the baggy ones, but….. yes something like these ones here." And saying so, she dragged pan into the shop. 

Bra had given her a pair of hipster jeans to try on. There was a dragon that was painted on one of its legs. Pan tried out the jeans with a half-sleeved top that Bra had picked out for her. Moments later, she walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of Bra.Bra circled her. She had to admit that Pan had a good figure and would actually look nice in dresses. 

"Come on, what do you think?" Pan said.

"Are you comfortable wearing those Pan?" Bra asked.

"Yes…but…"

"Give me your old clothes and remove the price tags off the ones you are wearing. You will walk along in these clothes for the rest of the day. And that's how you'll learn. And no arguments," said Bra very firmly. Pan handed her old baggy jeans and top to Bra who went off to pay for the clothes. Pan had a good look at her reflection in the mirror as she started removing the price tags. "I do look good," she thought." I am actually liking it…it's definitely not that bad. Good surprise for John when he comes back after 2 weeks. Good surprise for everybody."

They did some more shopping and had lunch. Bra had managed to convince her to buy some heeled shoes so that she could practice walking in them in her room. They had bought some more clothes and Bra had dropped her home after they had dinner. 

That night, Pan dreamt of being a Princess looking absolutely striking in lovely gowns ready to dance with her Prince only to see that her Prince wasn't John….

********************************************************************************************************************************************

It was the same routine for Pan and Bra the next few days. Pan was actually enjoying it all and had even managed to wear skirts and walk gracefully. Since she didn't want her parents to know, she would dress up in her usual clothes and change into new ones once they were at the mall. Pan was wearing hipster trousers with a wide leg style that was attached to a halter-top by means of a concealed front zip. She had tied up her long, black hair into a ponytail without any make up. She obviously looked nice and her face drew many admiring glances but Pan was too busy to notice it. 

"We'll try out some dresses today," Bra said. " We'll pick up some summer dresses and a couple of party gowns. It'll be a big surprise for everyone especially if you turn up at the party dressed like a princess!!"

"What party, Bra?"

"The annual function one, Pan. Oh right, I didn't tell you did I? It's being held next Friday. We still have an entire week, see? It's going to be so much fun. Look, lets go in there. This shop has some real cool dresses," and Bra then dragged Pan into the store.

After cruising for a while, Bra stopped and handed Pan a pale green, short-sleeved dress with button front fastening. She pushed Pan towards the direction of the dressing rooms and asked her to try it on while she got her some more dresses. 

" Hey Bra, this ok?"Pan asked.

"Its wonderful, Pan-chan," she said looking at the lace fringed dress that pan was wearing. It had detachable bra straps and seemed to hug her curves very well. "Pan, you really should have started wearing dresses long ago. You really really look nice in them. Look, I picked this one gown for you. Try it on and we'll see how it looks n you." Pan sighed and took the offered gown. Pan tried it on and stood before Bra whose eyes went wide. The gown was lovely and seemed to fit Pan perfectly. It was a soft cloud whitish-blue colour with pale green and yellow blossoms printed all over. It was a halter neck and was tight around the waist that showed off her full bust and narrow waistline. Beneath the waistline it flowed like an upturned cone and was evenly distributed in layers. "Well Bra, what do you think? Its not bad actually." Without passing any comments, Bra walked p to her and turned her towards the mirror. She then took off her ponytail and let her long, dark hair fall down up to her mid-back. She shook it a little and then looked at Pan. "This is gorgeous, Pan. Absolutely stunning. That's how you look. Pan, this really is beautiful, it blends very well with your skin colour and dark hair as well. I'd take it if I were you. A bit of make up and you are an absolute princess," she finished. 

Pan simply stared at her reflection not saying a thing. Bra seemed to have read her thoughts. "No Pan, you don't look funny at all," she said referring to the graduate day's incident. "You really look stunning in that. It was different then because you didn't want to do it and were unable to manage it. But it's different now as you have actually learnt to walk and carry yourself in an elegant manner. You look nice; believe me or else the two guys there wouldn't be gaping at you." she giggled.

Pan looked up to where Bra was nodding her head. She caught the boys staring at her and stared back. One of them blushed and turned around while the other gave her a thumbs up and a smile and walked away. In spite of herself, Pan couldn't help the small, shy smile that carried a hint of pride forming on her lips.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

There you go. Third Chapter done. Had to keep it short, I intend to start working on the fourth chapter real fast. 

Don't blame me if you think that the dresses are stupid, I was browsing through a catalogue while doing this. *grins sheepishly*

And I don't own DBZGT or John. K?

Byo and leave a review please. 


	4. The Party and...Pan??????

The Party

The Party and Pan??????

The week passed rather quickly.Pan's secret was still safe in spite of having a bit of trouble with Goten a couple of days ago. She and Bra had been shopping when they saw Goten coming out of a mobile phone store. He had seen them or rather Bra and stopped for a chat. Surprisingly, he didn't recognise Pan and had actually looked past her until Bra introduced her to him as one of her school friends called Lily.He had just greeted her and was pretty confused for the fact that he could vaguely sense Pan's ki and could not find her anywhere in the mall. They had lunch together with Goten looking around still trying to find pan whose ki was pretty low but still present. 'Lily' had played her part well. Before departing, Goten had actually complimented her. "Ok see you Bra. Nice meeting you Lily. And oh, you are quite pretty," he said genuinely before disappearing through the crowded mall. It had lifted Pan's spirits up; even her uncle had failed to recognise her. He had actually said she was pretty. It was a genuine compliment and she knew that Goten wasn't flirting. He had liked Bra for quite some time now. Actually, they both had, have a thing for each other. They just didn't want to accept it.

Two hours before the party, Pan packed her gown in a bag and walked downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going over to Bra's house. I'll meet you both at the party."

"You know dear it's a formal party. What will you be wearing? You didn't even come shopping with us last time," Videl said.

"I'm borrowing some clothes from Bra. See you there, Ma. Bye!" she said as she clambered out of the window and took off into the skies.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

She slowly descended on the ground, once she reached Capsule Corporation. She knocked on the door and soon a harassed looking Trunks opened the door.

"Hey Pan," he greeted giving her a small smile. "Hey," she replied. "What's the matter you look kinds harassed, Trunks." 

"Would you not be if you had a mother like mine going over everything making sure its perfect every two hours?" he said. Pan burst out laughing. She stepped in and he closed the door whilst rubbing his eyes. "Where's Bra? Do you guys need any help with the organisation?" Pan asked. 

"Nope. We are done. Bra's cleaning up I guess. Getting ready for the big party. Where are your parents by the way?" 

"They'll be here later," she replied climbing up the stairs to Bra's room while Trunks followed. 

"So what's your dress code today, Pan? Jeans and a top," he sniggered as they reached Bra's room.

"Hahaha very funny mister," she said sarcastically and slammed the door shut on his face. Trunks was still laughing when he heard a tapping noise on the nearby window and saw Goten floating.He opened it and let Goten in. "Hey Trunks, what's the joke man?" Trunks ushered him in his room while telling him the story. When he had finished, they were both laughing. " Hey hey Goten," Trunks said between gasps of laughter, "do you remember how she broke her ankle trying to walk in that silly skirt. Man, even when I went to apologise later, I had to fight down the urge to laugh. Bloody hell, it was so funny." They both burst out laughing again. "Pan, Pan Pan, she's nothing more than a tomboy. She's ungraceful, undignified and really impolite sometimes. I'm dying to see her in the party. Like always standing away from the crowd in her usual jeans and top and a bright orange bandana," Trunks finished. 

In the adjoining room, Pan slumped against the wall as she heard the conversation. They had Saiyan-jin ears so naturally they could hear things from far off. Their rooms were right next to each other. Bra looked over at Pan as she had heard it all as well. And that's when she saw the look of pure determination on Pan's face. And something told her Pan would do it. She would prove herself today. Bra put a reassuring arm over Pan's shoulders. "You'll do it, Pan," Bra said knowing Pan was getting nervous. "I know you will. We'll teach them see."

"Yes, we will," came a shaky but determined reply.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

A happy and loud chatter could be heard all through out Capsule Corporation. The party was a success and Bulma was very happy. She was chatting over with one of her friends when she saw Gohan and Videl enter. She excused herself and went over to talk to them. After a while, Gohan spotted Trunks and Goten in suits talking to some girls and another guy whom he did not know. He walked over to them. "Hello you two. It's a great party, good job Trunks. Hey Goten. Seen Pan? And where's Bra?" he enquired.

They both shook their heads. "That's strange," Trunks said. "I haven't seen them both at all. The last time I saw them together was when they were in Bra's room and that too……" as his eyes trailed up the stairs automatically to Bra's room, he stopped at a sudden sight and the rest of his sentence was lost. There was a raven-haired girl in a gorgeous gown walking down the stairs with Bra. She had her hair tied up in an elegant manner and was walking down the stairs gracefully.

"Lily?" Goten stated.

"Lily? Is that her name? Where did you meet her?" Trunks seemed to have slipped out of his daze. But Goten was still staring hard at her. The ki was there, low like that day at the mall. Then it suddenly hit him. "Pan!! Good grief, that's Pan, Trunks. That's Pan. She fooled me !! Oh my God, Pan!!!" he rushed towards her who was now surrounded by Gohan and Videl and Bulma. They wee thrilled to see her dressed up so beautifully and she stood amidst them twirling like girls who showed off their dresses.

Trunks stood there dumbstruck. Goten's words echoed in his head. Pan? That girl was Pan? No it couldn't be. She was just so…

"Undignified, ungraceful, lacking class and elegance, nothing more than a tomboy," a small teasing voice bought him out of his thoughts. He turned and stared at Bra with narrowed eyes. 

"Bra," he said threateningly. Bra rolled her eyes. "Come on big B," she said." That's what you said this morning. What's gotten into you now, dear brother. Falling in love, eh?" Trunks lunged at his sister but she quickly ducked and ran into the kitchen. He followed and came abruptly to a halt as he saw Bra hiding behind Pan making stupid faces at him. He glared at her angrily. "Pan, move out of the way," he warned. 

"Hey Trunks, you didn't tell me how I look," she said as she walked towards him and placed her hand on his chest. He shivered inwardly and Bra began giggling. "How do I look? Tell me." Pan stepped back a little. He cleared his throat a bit. " You…you look wonderful, Pan-chan."

"And have I succeeded in standing in with the crowd?" she asked. 

"No," he whispered softly. "You stand out from the crowd. And yet manage to look like you are in it too." Pan blushed slightly and thanked him.

"I wouldn't have done it without Bra," she said. "Excuse me." With that she exited the kitchen. He felt his heart. It was thudding violently in his chest and he wondered if that was the reason Pan withdrew her hand so quickly. Her touch was so soothing, affectionate. He turned and walked behind her. Goten said that Pan had a very motherly touch, almost healing. She used to massage his head for him. Maybe that's how he felt now. A soothing warmth had spread through him.

Bra watched the expression on her brother's face. He was falling for her!! Her plan was working all right. She never liked John. She just hoped they would hook up. She blushed slightly as Goten came inside. "You did an excellent job, Bra. Well done!" He gave her a thumbs up. He filled two glasses with drinks and offered her one. "Huh Bra, I was wondering if you would like to go out…no ..mmm… just…yeah just hang out with me at the mall?"Bra nodded as she blushed and walked out of the kitchen. Behind her, a triumphant Goten punched the air. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Author's notes:

Well, I'm keeping it till here. The party goes on smoothly and ends well. Ok, yep, T/P go on a date next chapter!!!!

Leave a review guys and tell me if the writing goes hay wire. 

I'm also working on my next fic with MT/P, T/P triangle. You guys think I should work on that? Let me know in your reviews!!

Thank you all and byo!!!!!


	5. A Trip to the Mall

A Trip to the Mall

A Trip to the Mall

"I'm trying to sleep," Pan mumbled to the phone that had been ringing for what seemed like an eternity. She put a pillow on her ears but the shrill voice just wouldn't stop. She had a good mind to blow it but an even better mind not to knowing the consequences wouldn't exactly be gentle. Groggily, she opened her eyes, her vision blurred because she was still so sleepy. She had gone to bed very late last night. She remembered the looks of surprise and happiness on everyone. Her father seemed to be proud of her. Her mother couldn't believe that it was her daughter who had dressed up so elegantly. It had been a wonderful surprise; she had shown how sophisticated and classy she could be when she wanted to. 

They had come home late last night, but her parents wanted to hear it all. They refused to let her go to sleep until she agreed to tell them when, why and how she had managed to do this. She had finally spilt the beans and it was much much later that the family had gone to sleep. 

She picked up the receiver. "Lo," she mumbled out. 

"Rise and shine, rise and shine, the morning's so bright," a cheery loud voice sang.

"Bra, go to sleep," Pan grumbled.

"No, wake up, Sleeping Beauty, its 10.45. What are you doing so late in bed? You were always an early riser."

"Hmm…"

"Hmmm? Hmm…that's strange. Looks like you slept in real late. Goten and I will be going to the mall. Are you coming?" Bra asked.

"Nope! You guys go ahead."

"Ohh please," she whined. 

"No Bra," Pan said. "Actually, I don't feel like it. Not today, sometime later perhaps. I really don't feel like it."

"Oh, well ok then," she heard Bra say slightly disappointedly. 

"Sorry Bra, but have fun you too."

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye," Pan replaced the receiver and fell back on the pillows. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was no use. She got up rubbing her eyes as she walked towards the bathroom for a shower. 

She went downstairs to find the house empty. As she entered the kitchen, she found a note stuck to the refrigerator. She opened the fridge to take a carton of juice out and pulled the note off once she closed the door. She scanned it quickly.

_Pan,_

_After your Dad left for the office, I got a call from Mrs. Breganza, the lady next door._

_ _

She tore her eyes from the note and removed the pieces of toast she had put on the toaster. She prepared some sandwiches, filled her glass with juice and carried it to the table. She then read the note, munching on a sandwich.

_Her husband had another attack this morning and she was hysterical. I am going to the hospital, the poor lady's all by herself. I'll be back by eve and I have informed your father too. There's a brown package in your father's study, would you please post it? And carry your keys with you as I'm sure you would like to hang around in the mall, I'm not quite sure when I'll be back._

_Love Mom._

She finished her breakfast and ran upstairs in the study. She retrieved the package, collected the keys and blasted off into the skies.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

It was almost noon. She had posted the package and entered the mall hoping to meet Bra or her uncle. She walked into the mall having raised her ki slightly hoping Bra and Goten would spot her. She wondered if they had lowered their kis. She couldn't feel it, which was strange as she is the one who is most sensitive to it. She walked out of the mall thinking the pair weren't probably in. She went to the bus stop and stood there waiting for the bus. She felt two strong arms on her shoulders from behind shake her hard. 

"Wh…what the heck?" she stated.

"'Wh.. What the heck?' Hello? I have been calling you ever since you walked out of the mall and while you were waiting here, I've been sounding the horn hoping to get your attention. But no avail." he finished.

"Oh sorry Trunks, but what are you doing here? No office?" she asked.

"Not right now," he said. "I came here to pick some sandwiches and saw you walk out. I followed you here in my car calling you and sounding the horn but I guess you were in your own little world." He linked his arm through hers and walked her to his car. They both got inside the car and drove on.

"What were you thinking so deeply," he asked casually munching on one of the sandwiches he had bought. There were almost a dozen sandwiches that lay between them and he gestured her to have one. She picked one up.

"Nothing really," she said before looking out of the window. Trunks looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a sleeveless red top with a long denim skirt that reached her ankles. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail as usual. She looked okay. No pretty actually. Shaking his head, he tried to strike up another conversation. He knew she was lying. 

"Pan," he began," can I ask you why the sudden change?Its come as a pleasant surprise; but surely there was a reason. May I ask why?"

" I was fed up of being labelled as a tomboy by everyone. I think I blew it when John said the same. I did it for him. He's just so sweet. He called me up every night and we end up speaking for hours and hours. He's just so sweet; he's a real darling. And I really really like him. He's going to get the biggest surprise when he comes back. And you know…"

Trunks looked at her while she went on rambling about John. Pan's face seemed to glow with happiness. Her eyes were shining brightly, her smile showed in her eyes. Her face radiated the kind of innocence that seemed to be inherited by all the Sons. She was too enthusiastic. She didn't even realise that he had stopped the car before her house. She went on and on. Trunks didn't want to hear about John. His mind had picked up a point. In spite of her enthusiasm, she had said she _liked_ him not _loved_ him. And for some reason, he felt strongly certain that she just liked him and not loved him. And that was all he remembered. Hearing about John was probably the most boring thing for him as he stifled a yawn. He rested his head on the headrest giving her a small smile as she talked on. He blinked but they were getting heavier by the time. He blinked again.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Don't you think so, Trunks? Trunks…" she stopped abruptly as she realised he had fallen asleep.She looked around to see he had stopped the car before her house. Her parents were probably not in yet, she guessed. She looked back at Trunks. His head was rested against his headrest and he seemed a bit uncomfortable when he tried to shift over. Bending over, she released the seat belt. He shifted comfortably to his side and tilted his face causing locks of lavender hair to fall over his eyes. She smoothed some hair away from his face but they fell back. On impulse, she bought her face closer to his and gently began blowing at the locks of hair, amused at how they fell back on his face. She bought her head closer to his and blew even gently at his locks. She saw him smile and chuckled. She stopped for a while and saw him frown. He opened his eyes sleepily and said," You shouldn't have stopped. I was enjoying it. Do it again," he said before closing his eyes. Pan bought her face closer as she began blowing gently at his face again. Then suddenly she realised how close their faces were. Too close. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek but stopped herself half way. She drew back into her seat and said, "Do you come inside, Trunks? It's a bit chilly in here."

He sat up rubbing his eyes.He glanced at his watch. "Kami, I'm dead. Dead. Mom's going to kill me, oh boy, I'm dead." He banged his head on the steering wheel swearing softly under his breath. Pan clambered out of his car. "You can tell her you came to drop me by car. My home's situated far away from town and I end up flying here even when I take the bus home. The bus stop's at least an hour away from here." He shook his head.

"Tell you what. I'll leave my car here and fly, it'll be faster that way. And I'll see you later."He got out of his car and handed the keys to her. He blasted off in the air and yelled down at her. 

"Bring the car home tomorrow morning." Within seconds he was out of sight.

Pan stood on the ground staring at the sky for a few minutes. She opened the door and walked in. Closing the door, she leaned against it and closed her eyes. She had done it again. Thank God, he had been asleep. She had almost let it out. Almost.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

I'm getting a bit of what you guys call "author's block." Help!

I think I'll make T/P go on a date…I mean a _date _next chapter.

You guys think its okay so far? Lemme know in the reviews. And tell me if my writing goes off hand

Disclaimer:

You know the drill!!!

Ok! Leave a review and byo!!!


	6. The Date

CM6 didi Normal didi 51 122 2001-10-30T22:27:00Z 2001-10-31T18:33:00Z 2 730 4164 jams 34 8 5113 9.2720 

The Date

Big mistake. A very big mistake. 

Especially by the man who thinks he is so smart.  A big mistake made. And now was his chance.

He shuffled the papers on his desk. He had all the details of the plot. He just had to wait for the right time. Till then, he would focus on carrying out his other task. He picked up the phone and punched a number.

************************************************************************************************************

"Where are you going, honey?" Gohan asked as he watched his daughter dressed up in a smart navy blue dress descend down the stairs. He still hadn't got used to seeing Pan dress up so smartly. 

"I'm going with Trunks, Goten and Bra to the movies," she replied as she rummaged through the shoe rack. She knelt down and bent herself to have a better look. "Now where exactly did I keep those shoes…. right, there you are." She put on the shoes and stood up smiling at her father. She gave him a questioning look. "You look fine dear." He replied fondly. The honk of a car got their attention. "See you later Dad," she said as she opened the door, "Don't wait up for me. Night mom." He shut the door after her. "I don't like Pan dress up so nicely and look pretty," he told his wife. "I just can't believe that Pan's grown up. My little girl all grown up to get married someday. She's going to have boys at her doorstep with bouquets in their hands. She's all grown up. God, how I wish it weren't true." He sighed half smiling at his wife. 

"I think she's lovely," Videl said. "I have had so many people telling me that Pan's beautiful. And I agree with you Gohan. Somewhere a part of me refuses to believe that our Pan has grown up," Videl said while resting her head on her husband's shoulder. 

************************************************************************************************************

"Are we going to pick Goten and Bra or will we be meeting them at the movies?" Pan asked.  Trunks had called her up earlier to ask if she wanted to go to the movies with him, Goten and Bra. She had agreed readily. She was surprised to see that Trunks had turned up all alone with no sign of Goten or Bra.  

"Err…they decided to go elsewhere at the last minute," Trunks answered. "I hope you don't mind coming to the movies with me, do you?" he asked glancing at her again. 

"Hey come on Trunks of course I don't mind. You are talking nonsense. We are best friends; are you saying I don't like hanging around with my best mates?" she asked. "It's been ages since we are going out like this. Guess your job keeps you tied down these days, uh," she said. 

"Yeah," he replied in a casual manner. "Don't know why I'm stuck with it. I hate my job very much." He swerved his car into the parking lot and parked his car. They went inside the theatre and bought themselves two packets of popcorn and Coke bottles. They had a good time chatting away quietly at times during the movie.  Finally it came to an end and it was time to go home. The ride back home was enjoyable as they discussed the movie and other things in general. 

"So how's John?" Trunks asked as they neared the Son house. "What else do you plan to do to impress your boyfriend?" 

Pan got out of the car followed by Trunks. "None. He's coming the day after you know. I think the dressing part is enough to turn him on," she said as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. 

"Do you know that the way you kiss a man incidentally also turns him on?" Trunks asked. He was standing close to her. 

Alright, Pan thought, As if he'll kiss you now. Snap out Pan. She shook her head. 

"What exactly did you…" 

But what exactly was Pan saying, no one knew as the next minute Trunks mouth covered hers. 

************************************************************************************************************

Hard and passionate. That's how his kiss felt. Not like John's sweet kisses that lasted for a few seconds and disappeared. This one lingered even now. She could still feel his lips on hers, his tongue probing hers. She sighed and rolled in her bed. The events that took place in the evening were being replayed in her head. He had let her go when her mother had switched on their bedroom light. She was left standing all alone in the front porch. She finally had the sense to walk in the house, as the wind got chilly. 

This is getting worse, Pan thought, I love John, don't I? Yeah, like hell I do. Come on Pan whom are you kidding? You are not over him- you never were.

She rolled on her bed again. She was drained mentally. When sleep took over, she had no idea.

************************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Sorry folks! But I finally got rid of my writer's block. I have completed the story and have typed it up. But this is half term with no Internet at home. I'll update next week- the whole story hopefully from school.

Please leave reviews and tell me if its ok.

Disclaimer:

I don't have to say it- every one says it!!!


	7. John returns

John Returns didi Normal didi 44 118 2001-10-31T18:32:00Z 2001-11-01T14:54:00Z 2 919 5241 jams 43 10 6436 9.2720 

John Returns

Pan dressed herself up. She was wearing a printed pastel pink button down dress and had fixed her hair in a high pony. She had deliberately applied very little make up to give her face a subtle but natural look. She had to look pretty. For John. 

She glanced at the clock. 10 am. About time she left if she wanted to meet John at the right time. She hadn't heard from Trunks that night. Nor had she bothered to call him up. She had decided to put that behind her. Like she had six years ago. Checking her reflection one last time in the mirror, she walked out of the house setting for the airport.

************************************************************************************************************

She stood there for over an hour. No sign of him. The flight had been late. She glanced at her watch again. When she looked up, she saw John coming out looking around the airport. She suspected he was looking for her. The moment he came out of the queue; she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and his eyes went wide. There was look of awe and wonder on his face. " P.... Pan? Pan. Th….that's that's you??" he asked incredulously. She nodded gleefully. "How do I look, John?"

He had hugged her tightly to himself. "You look gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking. Boy, I missed you so much Pan," he whispered. He kissed her cheek. "Aishteru," he said. Now it was Pan's turn to be surprised. 

"You learning Japanese?" she asked.

He nodded. Tucking his arm through hers, they walked out of the airport together. 

"Say you free tonight? "he asked. " We could go out- there's so much we need to talk about."

"Okay…no problem."

Outside the airport, Pan suddenly froze in her tracks. "Hey honey, what's…." he broke off as he spotted a tall, lavender haired man come their way with a smile on his face. 

"Hello Pan," came a cool, crispy voice. "Thought I might give you a surprise. This is John I presume?" He extended his hand. 

"I'm John all right," he shook Trunks hand. "Who are you? And how do you know Pan?" he asked. 

Pan shot Trunks a desperate, pleading look. He stood there surveying the couple with his eyes.  But Pan knew better. She recognized that look. His eyes held a certain hostility. She knew that look very well. It was one that he used with his enemies during the Grand Tour. 

This is bad, Pan thought. For heaven's sake what did he turn up for?

She halfway feared that Trunks might fracture John's hand during the handshake. Fortunately, he did nothing of that sort. 

"Pan never told you about me?" Trunks enquired silkily. He looked at Pan questioningly. "Pan?" both men were now staring at her. She knew there was a half guilty, half disgusted look on her face but she couldn't help it. She had gone totally immobile the moment she saw Trunks at the airport. Plus it didn't help the fact that Trunks was talking to John as if he was her boyfriend. 

"Well," Trunks continued, "Since Pan's no good at this, let me introduce myself. I'm Trunks Briefs, Pan's best friend aka one time baby sitter." He shook John's hand again. "Pan talks a lot about you. I'm so glad we met."

"Trunks as in the President of Capsule Corporation?" John breathed.

"That's right," came the smooth reply. 

"Wow," John let out a low whistle. "You never told me that Pan."

"I did tell you," she replied rather crossly. " You need a walk down the memory lane that's all."

Trunks had detected a rapid increase in her ki. He knew that she must be mad at him. He shrugged. 

"Come on, I'll take you two home. If you don't mind of course."

"Oh no, it's no problem for us, if its no problem for you," John said much to Pan's dismay. They settled themselves in his car. Trunks and John occupied the front seats while Pan sat behind. 

"So where exactly do you live John?"

"Park Avenue Crescent. It's the landmark in Central City. I reside in one of the flats there. Number 16 in the D wing…."

************************************************************************************************************

After they had dropped John at his place, Pan and Trunks sat in the car. Pan wanted to stay back, but John had to report to duty immediately and promised that he would definitely meet her in the evening. They drove in silence for sometime and then Trunks broke it. "You seem annoyed Pan," he stated.

"Seem annoyed?" Pan exploded. "I am! You fool, what were you playing at? Why did you come to the airport??" she yelled. She turned away and looked out of the window. Taking a deep breath, she asked in a calmer tone, "Why did you come Trunks?" 

"Why? To meet John of course," he replied simply.  Pan looked at him sharply.

"That's all?"

"What other reason should there be?" he asked innocently.

"Quit the act, Trunks!" She was losing her cool now. "You came over there for no rhyme or reason. I never invited you. Why did you turn up then?"

His eyes met hers. He stopped the car as they approached a red light. He sighed and looked at her again.

"Trunks, answer me dammit!"

He continued to look at her through half closed eyes. Without warning, he reached forward and grabbed her neck pulling her towards him. As his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss, she began to feel lost in his arms again.  The sound of continuous honking bought them to their senses. Looking behind, they saw a very irritated driver honking at them furiously. The red light had apparently turned green again.

Embarrassed, Pan started to get out of the car. Trunks caught hold of her wrist and started the car. 

"Quit it Pan," he growled. "I'll take you home and stop struggling for heaven's sake. PAN!!!"

She stopped when she saw his angry face. She settled herself calmly in her seat and turned her head round. They drove home in silence.

When they reached their destination, she jumped out of the car. Trunks considered catching her but decided against it. He sensed Gohan's ki and he didn't want any trouble. At least not now. He climbed back into his car and drove home.

************************************************************************************************************

 Author's Notes:

Yipee!!!!! 7th chapter up!!!  Don't know why I am writing author's notes! I'll probably end up posting all chapters all at once!!

Leave a review guys and special thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer:

Blah, blah, blah……


	8. The Date and the Dilemma

A Date and A Dilemma didi Normal didi 28 48 2001-11-01T16:17:00Z 2001-11-01T17:05:00Z 1 jams 1 1 9.2720 

A Date and A Dilemma

Pan opened the door. 

"Pan!! You look lovely!" John exclaimed. Forcing a smile, she thanked him. She took his offered arm and they walked down towards his car. 

"Where are we going, John?" she asked once they had settled themselves in the car.

"Ritz," came the immediate reply. "It's the new restaurant they opened at the Town Hall. I've heard it's a good one."

John talked the most during the ride. Pan sat in silence, smiling occasionally giving an indication that she was listening to him. But in reality, her mind was wandering towards her encounter with Trunks in the morning. Now that she had calmed down, she began to wonder why he had kissed her again. Did it mean he liked her? For a brief second, she hoped that the answer would be yes. She would have agreed with him. A small smile fluttered on her lips as she remembered the kiss and how it felt. She jumped up, startled, when someone shook her arm. "Pan? Hey Pan! We've reached, love." It was John. There was a concerned look in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and apologized. Once inside the restaurant, john took her hand in hers, 

"Pan are you okay?" he queried gently. 

"What? Oh… yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem preoccupied. Any problems?"

"I'm fine, John," she assured him. After that, Pan forced herself to direct all her thoughts towards John. They ended up having a good time. 

Late that night, he dropped her at her house. "Good night, Pan," he whispered gently. "I want you to think carefully about what I said. Okay?" She nodded. She jumped back suddenly when he bent his head towards her. 

"What's the matter? I just wanted to kiss you good night, Pan!" He cupped her chin and bought his lips to meet hers. But just before they met, Pan tilted her head and he ended up kissing her cheek. He seemed surprised and confused but didn't say anything. She waited till he went and then let the tears flow. 

************************************************************************************************************

"And what do you want, Pan?" Bra asked gently. 

Pan had called up Bra the moment she had changed into her pajamas. Bra was about to scold her for disturbing her beauty sleep; but stopped once she realized that Pan was crying. 

" I don't know Bra," she spoke in a quieter tone. "I had decided that we would announce our engagement once he got back. I had thought about it a lot when he was away. But that dratted brother of yours has left me confused totally. I just don't know what to do," Pan finished.

Bra sat up in her bed. Pan had told her everything over the phone.

"Pan," Bra said. "Do you love him?"

"Nani?"

"I asked if you are still in love with my brother," she asked, her tone somewhat firm.

"I don't think I stopped loving him, Bra," came the genuine reply.

************************************************************************************************************

Authors Notes:

None for now!

Disclaimer:

I don't own a thing!!! Except the story, the plot, the places, the computer, the dictionary…….


	9. The Truth is Out

v:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} o:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} w:* {behavior:url(#default#VML);} .shape {behavior:url(#default#VML);} The Truth is Out A J Corbett Normal A J Corbett 12 12 2001-11-05T09:00:00Z 2001-11-05T09:13:00Z 2 1015 5787 The Brakenhale School 48 11 7106 9.3821 

** The Truth is Out**

"Hello Gohan-san! Is Pan up yet?" Bra asked as she stepped into the house.

"She's upstairs, Bra," he replied. 

Bra had come to visit Pan, first thing, in the morning. She walked up to Pan's room. Not bothering to knock, she quietly turned the door open and peered in. Pan, still in her pajamas, was sitting on the windowsill, hugging her knees to her chest. Her head rested on the side pane and she was busy staring into space. There were dark circles under her eyes indicating a lack of sleep. Her eyes were red and swollen; though her face showed no traces of being tear-stained. Bra sighed.

"Hello Bra! Why are you standing out there?" she asked gently. "I sensed your ki long time back." She tilted her head in her direction. Bra went in, closing the door behind her. 

"Bra, I think I need to talk to John. No, don't interrupt. I think he has a right to know. I have this guilty feeling for keeping him in the dark. And you know why. I mean John really loves me. But if I want to delay the engagement, I need to tell him. And I really owe him the truth. I am going to visit him at his place in a couple of hour's time. Do you think, its right thing I'm doing?"

Bra nodded. "I think, you are doing the right thing." She placed her hand on her shoulder. "I think it'll turn out okay." Pan turned her attention back to the sky.

"Err...Pan," she said cautiously. " Do your parents know?"

"Huh? Yeah…I spoke to Mom last night after I called you. Apparently Dad guessed I was still awake. He sent Mom to talk to me knowing I was upset. So that way, Mom knows. But I didn't mention Trunks. Just that I realized it was kind of infatuation, not love," she finished. "But I think, Dad knows. He didn't say anything directly- but what he told me something that gave away the fact that he knew. I had a feeling last night that Mom would tell Dad. He seems kind of glad- he never liked John that way. Dad considered him… somewhat of a puny."  She said this with a hint of smile on her face.

"I think I'll go, get ready. Think you can drop me at John's?"

Bra nodded, a smile on her face. "I'll wait downstairs," she called out walking out of the doors. She went downstairs and waited. 

Pan came down dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. For once she wasn't wearing her bandana and had let her hair down. She waited till they got out of the house and then spoke,

"I was glad you decided to talk to John. I think I'll wait downstairs while you go and meet John. Is that okay with you?"

 "Yes, it's okay", Pan said. "I don't feel very happy about it."

"You'll feel a lot better once you've calmed down believe me."

Pan shook her head. 

She suddenly felt tense when they neared Park Avenue Crescent. She wasn't sure how John would react- what she did know was that he would be badly hurt. He was not one of those kinds who would brace themselves for any kind of impact. She seriously began wondering why she even dated him. She had been defensive about him earlier but as they began dating frequently she couldn't help noticing that he was … somewhat of a puny. 

"Pan, look! Is that not a police car?" Bra squealed all of a sudden. "We'd better go, find out…"

"You do that, Bra," she said, "I've work to do." With that she disappeared in the building.

************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note:

 I half had the mind to end it here…make it a cliffhanger. Then decided against it. Okay chapter 9, part 2 continues

************************************************************************************************************

Pan walked out of the elevator. John's door was open and there was a police officer standing by it looking at her curiously.

"You cannot go in, Miss," he said guessing she wanted to meet John.

"May I know what's happening?" she asked. "I'm John's fiancée…"

"Fiancée?" he muttered. "Who's John?"

"John is the guy who lives in here," she said while trying to push past him. But he blocked her way.

"Miss," he said, "we are dealing with a criminal here. The guy's not John- he's Mark. Mark Gram."

Pan stood there looking completely bewildered when another officer came out. 

"I couldn't help over hearing but it's true. He's being arrested on the grounds of insurance fraud. His wife, Sharon, had a life insurance of about half a million dollars considering she was pretty rich.  He lost all his money and business in a stock market that didn't do well. He hatched a plot with his wife who agreed to play dead. He then derived the money from the insurance company and took off leaving his wife behind in Panama; promising he'll return. This happened about two months ago." He stopped here to take a deep breath before continuing. Pan could hear John…no Mark screaming inside. The officer looked back then at her. "I'm sorry Miss. But it's true. One of the insurance detectives spotted Sharon and alerted his company and the police. She surrendered. But we had a hard time tracking him down. He gave her a false address."

Two other officers held Mark in a firm grip and were bringing him out. Mark was struggling. "I didn't do a thing. My name is John. You got the wrong guy!!" but it was no use. Even Pan knew that he was lying. He stopped struggling when he saw her. 

"Pan?" he stuttered.

She just walked up to him and gave him a powerful slap across the face. He slumped onto the floor, looking horrified. She hadn't bothered to keep it light. She had used her Saiyan strength to make sure he felt the impact, the blow. Thanking the surprised officers, she walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

************************************************************************************************************

Bra was surprised to see Pan. She had expected it to take longer than that. She was even more surprised to see Pan grinning. She didn't expect that. 

"Pan…is everything okay?"

"Oh yes, why should it not be?" she asked flashing her Son smile.

Okay, Bra thought, now this is weird. Either something's real wrong or she's just lost her sanity.

"Come on Bra, let's go to the mall. I want to eat something. And I suddenly feel like shopping," she said enthusiastically.

Bra stood transfixed. Shopping? Pan? She was the one who dragged Pan all around even when Pan had decided to make a change. She sat in the car silently, not daring to ask her anything. 

"Don't want to know what happened Bra?" Pan asked.

Her eyes were twinkling. Maybe it hadn't been that bad after all, Bra reflected. She smiled. As she started the car, she saw John being dragged by two officers. She looked at Pan confused.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Details on the way to the mall!" Pan said.

Bra nodded and drove out of the place. 

************************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Well? What do you think? Got rid of John aka Mark in a good way. Leave a review.

Disclaimer:

No Claims!


	10. The End! (phew)

CM10

Bulma opened the door.  "Hello Pan!! How are you dear?"

"I'm fine Bulma-san," she replied smiling, "Bra there?"

Bulma nodded up the stairs. "Upstairs as usual.  I'm sorry to hear about John. He seemed a nice guy."

Pan shrugged. "I'm actually happy, Bulma. I went there to break up with him in the first place. I'm kind of relieved that I didn't have to do the actual thing. He was under arrest when I reached his place."

"But why did you want to break up?"

"It didn't quite work well, Bulma," Pan replied uneasily.

"Didn't work out? After being together for almost an year?" Bulma inquired gently.

Pan opened her mouth to answer back when all of a sudden, Bra yelled down at her. 

"Hey Pan!! Glad you came. I was just leaving for the mall."

"Bra," Pan said weakly, "Do we have to go to the mall? We went there a couple of days ago."

"So you plan to stay back and spar with Big B, huh?" Bra replied smiling innocently as Trunks walked into the room. 

"Spar?" he asked. "With whom?"

"Pan, Big B," she said smiling sweetly at Pan who kept shooting her death glares which surprisingly were ignored rather well by the brother – sister team standing upstairs. 

"Hey Pan, you might want to change into your training gi if you really want to spar with me. I'll join you in a moment." He turned to go.

"I'm not here to spar with anybody," Pan said, "I'm going out with Bra."

"I thought you didn't want to come with me," Bra said.

"I didn't say that. I just said I did not want to visit the mall again," Pan pointed out.

"Okay folks," Bulma stepped in, "You and Pan want to go, then go. Trunks please finish those plans I handed you yesterday. I'd appreciate if you finish them today. And no arguments, please," she said in a final sort of a voice. Trunks groaned and slapped his hand on his forehead. Dropping his shoulders, he trudged back to his office.  

Bra and Pan looked at each other and Bra caught the gleam in Pan's eyes. I'm dead, she thought, Pan's going to kill me for this.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Pan decided to talk to Trunks. She and Bra had talked about it a couple of days ago and pan decided to take a chance. She would talk to him; she would go crazy if she didn't. There was nothing to lose in it, she reasoned. But whenever she visited the Briefs, Trunks was usually missing. Bulma had forced him to renew the plans of a particular project and insisted that he build it. Thus. He was spending most of his time either cooped up in office or working in the laboratory. 

It can't be that bad, Pan thought as she heard him swear loudly during a loud _clank_, he hates his job but still does it so as not to hurt his Mom. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked inside the lab. 

"Trunks?" she called.

"Hey Pan," came a muffled voice. "Over here." 

Pan walked to a pair of legs. The rest of his body was hidden from view under a big oval machine. 

"Hello Pan. Before you do anything, would you please pass me that screw driver from the box there?" 

"There you go," she said as she handed him one.

"Thanks. So what brings you here Pan?" still fixing something under the machine.

"Ummm…I…I thought …I decided, well, no. Actually I just wanted to talk to you," she said hurriedly. 

There was a pause.  "Wait a moment, Pan," he ordered.

A few moments later, he came out from under the machine crawling on his back. He smiled at her as he sat up. 

"Good you stopped up. I was thinking of coming over at your place for a chat," he said while wiping the sweat off his palms. 

"You wanted to talk to me? Why?" Pan was surprised. Actually, she was more than surprised. She had expected him to avoid her, upset her or remain angry with her. She never expected him to behave in a friendly manner. Though she felt a lot better, she was a bit upset that he was trying to behave as nothing ever happened between them. 

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me," he stated simply. He had said it so simply… as a matter- of- fact. It took a few minutes for Pan to register what he was saying.

"Why?" she asked in a small voice.

"Why? Because I want to go out with you. You are very pretty. And I like you," he finished looking straight at her. 

Pan half had a mind to ask him if he carried that opinion after he saw her in dresses or before; but knowing him as a charmer, she knew he would have a flattering answer ready. 

Instead she said,

"You are being very direct Trunks. When I first thought of talking to you about your behaviour during John's absence, I thought you might get angry or avoid me or deny my accusations, defend yourself," she said awkwardly.

Trunks regarded her before answering.

"I see no reason why I should defend myself or deny your accusations. I certainly don't regret kissing you." He touched her cheek delicately with his finger. "And if you thought I would act as you imagined me to, then Pan, I don't think you know me in spite of knowing me for all these years. I think we should go out more often together. That way we will get to know each other better perhaps." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Pan looked down at her hands. She was suddenly feeling shy not to mention surprised at his unexpected behaviour. Her heart was thumping loudly and she felt the heat rush to her cheeks when he touched her cheek. 

"Is that a yes, Pan?" he asked softly. She closed her eyes and nodded slightly unable to speak. 

"That's settled then. I'll pick you up on Saturday then…." He cut off when he saw the door open.

"Trunks!! Did you finish it yet? Oh hello Pan," Bulma said. "What are you doing here, dear?"

"Oh, I just came to see what Trunks was doing," she said quickly.

 "I see. Trunks is building a machine that would hopefully make produce capsules of a better quality. The one we use is quite expensive. This one is cost effective and we are hoping…"

"Don't you have to rush home Pan?" Trunks cut in. 

"Oh yes," she replied scrambling up to her feet. "Sorry Bulma, I have to go. I promised Dad I'll be home early. I'll see you soon. Good luck with your machine Trunks," she waved at them both as she walked out of the lab. Once outside, she let out a deep breath and hugged herself. 

"See, I told you it wouldn't be bad," came Bra's voice. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were," Pan replied dreamily. She closed her eyes and sighed. Everything would be perfect now. Everything.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Finally!! Done it after having another fit of writers block. From the past week I have written like five different versions on how to end it. Phew! Glad to have it finished. Please leave a review and I know my ending was way way off. But this was probably the best one!

Disclaimer

No claims as usual!


End file.
